


AU Drabble: Arranged Marriage

by purrplekat1989



Series: Shomo Drabbles [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Shomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989





	AU Drabble: Arranged Marriage

"He’s coming from  _where_?” Shannon looked up from the laptop, at his brother, in disbelief

"Croatia."

"…I don’t even know where that is."

"It’s by like Russia or something I think. Google it."

"Jared this is like one of those Russian mail order bride things. How could that… is that even legal?"

"Yeah. Council can do pretty much whatever it wants at this point. Congrats on the husband?"


End file.
